Brontosaurus/Armor
Although Spectral Armor Bronto/Brontikens species is Brontosaurus/Apatosaurus, it is not an altered form of Brontosaurus. It is an armored version created by Seth and programmed into his card. Though it is an upgrade form in the arcade and TCG, it is his default and only full-sized form in the anime. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Apatosaurus *Name: Bronto-chan *Owner: Spectre (Spectral Space Pirates) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 800 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 700 **Rock/Scissors: 500 *Type: Recovery Type *Card Rarity: Silver *Arcade Nickname: 邪悪なる巨竜 (The Evil Giant) *Ultimate Move: Spectral Destroy Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, it was only available in the Japanese version. *Kakushin 2nd Edition (New; JA10-竜; Recovery Type) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (JA21-竜; Recovery Type) Bronto Spectral Armor Card 2.gif|Spectral Armor Bronto arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) SpecBrontback.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Bronto arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Brontoback.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Bronto arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Anime Stats *Species: Apatosaurus *Name: Bronto-chan (original Japanese), Brontikens (English dub) *Attribute: Secret *Owner: Spectre (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team/Alpha Gang (probably) *Debut: Coliseum Clash (chibi), The Forestfire Effect (full-size/armored) *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Other: Brontikens' Spectral Armor form was his only full-sized form seen in the anime. He can only use Spectral Destroy while in this form. In the anime, it is a Secret Dinosaur, and surprisingly, its card isn't purple like all other dinosaurs with Spectral Armor, but colored with the gray/yellow gradient of a regular Secret Dinosaur. Move Cards ;Spectral Destroy (Jark Destroyer) :Two "arms" extend from the armor on Brontikens's sides and form a near circular arc over his back. Energy is charged up in six colored balls embedded in the "arms", then it is transferred to a large armor spike on Brontikens's neck, and then unleashed in a massive beam that destroys his opponent! TCG Stats *Species: Apatosaurus *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Paper *Power: 2500 *Level: - *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: Ep. 77 anime scene *Other: Because the card is only available in Thai, it isn't clear if its name reads "Apatosaurus", "Brontosaurus", "Brontikens", or another option or variation. *Abilities: (unreadable) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Throughout the second season, Brontikens is often seen sitting in his chibi form on Spectre's lap, usually doing little more than being petted or biting at Spectre's fingers and handkerchief. He's the only one who seems to like Spectre's singing. Spectre first summoned him in The Forestfire Effect in the Stone Age to fight against the D-Team's dinosaurs when he was looking for the Black Cosmos Stone, finally annoyed enough at his underlings' failures at fighting them to intervene himself. After a cliffhanger, Brontikens easily fought off Paris and Ace before turning his attention to the volcano the Cosmos Stone was inside of. After knocking Chomp away and almost crushing the Alpha Gang, he used Spectral Destroy to break inside, but that made it erupt, forced everyone to call their dinosaurs back and retreat. In Clash for the Cosmos Stones, he was summoned out to become super-charged by the Dark Pterosaur like the Space Pirates' other dinosaurs. Then in the finale, he and the other main dinosaurs attacked the D-Team's city with their Spectral Moves. After the other three main dinosaurs were defeated, Brontikens was also called into the Dark Pterosaur to defend it and attacked the D-Team's dinosaurs with Spectral Destroy, but the attack was blocked by the Pterosaur. He was defeated when Chomp, Ace, and Paris combined their Ultimate Moves, and his card flew down past the camera. What happened to it after this is unclear, but it was probably obtained by the D-Team/Alpha Gang. Trivia *This form's Element is Water in the arcade game, but is Secret everywhere else. *Embedded in its Spectral Armor are eight small, colored balls, whose colors correspond to the 7 Cosmos Stones (there are two black ones right next to each other at the base of a large armor spike on its neck). The other six are arranged in a circular pattern on the two armor "arms" on its sides, and their colors match the order of the six elements defeating each other (yellow for Lightning, then blue for Water, then red/orange for Fire, then white/light blue for Wind, then green for Grass, then purple for Earth, then back to yellow for Lightning, again). *Brontikens was the only Secret Dinosaur in the anime not to use any of its Secret Moves; he did use Spectral Destroy, but that was a built-in ability of his Spectral Armor. *It is the only anime main dinosaur and also the only Secret dinosaur in the series that did not defeat a dinosaur, but as Rex said, he was one of the strongest dinosaurs in the series. *He was also the first dinosaur that Seth created for the Space Pirates, since Seth still wore his Alpha Gang outfit when Brontikens was sitting on Spectre's lap. Gallery Bronto.JPG|full-sized Spectral Armor Bronto Brontodaurus.jpg|Brontikens chibi form Dinosaur king - apatosaurus.png|Brontikens on Spectre's lap Apatosaurus (Spectral Armor) 1.jpg|Spectral Armor Brontikens from the anime Spectral Armor Apatosaurus.png|Spectral Armor Bronto just summoned in the arcade Spectral Destroy.png|Spectral Destroy charging in the arcade game References Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:TCG